Ash's True Adventure Through Alola
by marawolf
Summary: An AU of the Pokemon S&M Anime. The story you've been following has been nothing more than the tale of Ash's cousin. So let's go back to the correct story and follow Ash & his new friends as they travel through Alola! Getting closer to their dreams and learning more about the strange things going on in the region! Has Better!Ash, Smart!Ash, Aura!Ash, & old Pokemon. Along w/ my ocs/


**Author's note: This does go with some parts of the Sun and Moon anime plot. This has Aura!Ash, Strong!Ash, Smart!Ash. Basically, Ash in XY &Z but like 10 times better. Plus aura powers, and more mature characteristics. Bolded paragraphs, outside of the ones labeled Author's note, are the narrator. More or less an AU for anime in Alola. This copy was checked over the last time and posted on the day of the reveal of **_**Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon.  
**_

* * *

 **Now, let's get somethings straight. The story you've been following has been of his cousin! So let's rewind back to the beginning of 'Ash's' story in Alola. Now, go further than that. Around a 2 months ago, was when OUR Ash came to Alola. The story you've been following is of his cousin, Asher Raywood Ketchum. His 10 year old cousin. Exposition aside.**

 ***ahem* Our hero, Ash Ketchum of Pallet town, now at the ripe age of 14, has been venturing the Alola region. Participating in the Island Challenge, and meeting many new people and Pokemon along the way! The usual for all of his journeys thus far. But Alola is,** _ **different**_ **. to say the least. He- oh! Look! This is about to get interesting.**

"Ash!" A boy called out, to Ash. As building around them falls apart in flames.

"Just. Run!" Ash snarled, as he bolted past him, holding a few children in his arms and a couple of small Pokemon on his shoulders.

The boy follows suite, with some children and Pokemon on him as well.

A beam breaks down and starts to plummet to the boy.

"Watch out!" Ash warns, still ahead of him. The boy screams before the beam is stopped by an energy shield. "Go. Run." The Kantonian commands.

The boy dashes away, "Thank you." He says as he passes him. Ketchum nods, before he starts to tail him.

Soon they leap out of the building and land on the safety net. Once they've stopped bouncing they let go of the children and Pokemon, who run back to their parents and trainers.

A firefighter runs up to them and asks, "Anyone left in there!?"

"No, we've cleared the area." The boy says, as he slides off the net. With Ash following.

Soon a bunch of reporters crowd the two trainers. Ash stands in front of the other boy, making sure the masks him dons does not get removed.

"Ash! What are your relations to the masked duo!?"

"Ash! How many trails have you cleared?!"

"Mr. Ketchum! Is there a reason you came to Alola?!"

"Mr. Azhar! Why do you wear that mask?"

"Alpha! What is your relations to Mr. Ketchum!?"

"Hunter! What is your real name? Hunter? Azhar? What!?"

"Azhar! Where is your partner?"

"Ash! Hunter! Where is Mara?"

"Yeah! Where's Zarana?!"

"Where is the Alpha Female?!"

They were bombarded with multiple questions. 'Hunter' and Ash look at it each other, exhausted from knowing how long they're going to be here.

Someone runs from roof to to roof top, toward the location of the smoke. Their cloak flowing in the wind, their feet trapping on the ground like heels on stone. The hood of their cloak casts a shadow over their face, with a part of the cloak covering their mouth. A mask covers their eyes.

They stop running when they're at the edge of the building next to the one on fire. The Firefighters and their water Pokemon putting out the fire. The figure stares down at the Alpha and Kanto Native through the smoke. The paparazzi surrounding them.

They smirk, before the go the other corner of the building to get a running start and leaps off the building.

"Look! The Princess herself! The Alpha Female Absol! Mara Zarana!" A mother exclaimed from the crowd. Everyone turns their attention to the girl, who leaped off of the building. Now springs off from a pole and sticks the land with a roll. She rolls in between the two trainer and the reporters.

"Sorry. We don't have time for questions. We have 'other' business to attend to." She purrs, before she bows to the reporters, "So for now, Au Revoir!" A gust of sand covers them.

Then suddenly, the three trainers are on the roof of one of the nearby buildings. Towering over the people. Reporters, journalists, and a camera crew start to take pictures, notes, shot footage, anything they can get as they stand on the roof.

"You guys should have told me that there was a fire. Me and Charmeleon could've help put it out." She says, her face stoic for the cameras.

"No, you needed to catch up on your sleep. You've been losing a lot lately, with helping the people, training, and the trails." Says Hunter.

"He's right you know." Ash adds, the two masked heroes turn to him, "Anyways, we should take our leave. Can't have the cameras take too many pictures. We do not want information on you two leaking out of Alola. Including me."

The masked duo nod before they toss their cloaks dramatically, and follow Ash away from the crowd.

They go deep within a forest on the farther outskirts of the city. The two masked teens take off their masks, and hoods. The girl who came in to save them from the paparazzi, has strong ocean blue eyes and hair darker than a Darkrai. She pushes the cloak behind her, revealing her outfit. She sports black and pink sneakers, navy blues jeans that cut off before her ankles, and a t-shirt with a strong fiery red.

"So, what's the plan now?" She asks them, as she pulls her back length long hair out of her hood.

The boy takes off the mask covering his eyes, and takes off his hood. Showing of his jet black hair, and calm sky blue eyes. His cloak is blown by the wind to revealing his dark jeans, his white and blue sneakers, and a t-shirt that sported a water blue color.

"I have no idea. I still need to clear my first Trail on Akala." The blue eyed boy stated, glancing at the other two trainers. Rubbing the back of his neck.

The girl brings out her bag, that was hidden in the cloak, and hides the mask in secret compartment in the bag. While the two boys started to talk.

"Alright then, Here's some advice. The Totem Pokemon is this huge Wishiwashi. It has the ability **Schooling** , which makes it a lot stronger and larger than its regular form." Ash advises the younger male.

The boy nods, "So, what Pokemon are there to help it out?"

"Some other Wishiwashi, they don't have the **Schooling** ability. Along with Alomomola." Says Ash.

"Helping Hand Wishiwashi?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yup."

"And Heal Pulse Alomomola?"

"Yes, and all those Pokemon have Aqua Ring. Even the Totem. So good luck." Ash warns. The boy looks down in defeat.

The girl tosses the satchel strap over her shoulders and gets up with a light grunt, "You'll be fine! After all, you have Servine! She can take 'em!"

The boy smiles hopefully and nods. The girl returns the smile. Ash smiles at them both brightly. The boy brings out his own bag and packs up like her female companion did, while the girl and Ash discussed.

Ash turns his attention to the girl, "So Maria, do you want to do more sweeps of the area to make sure nothing's wrong?" He asks her. Seriousness and maturity in his look and tone.

She is taken aback by his sudden seriousness, but responds, "No, let's do some scans. But someone should do a quick scout of the area to check for Skull folk. They may not be that threatening but there's something bigger at work here."

Ash nods. The other boys tosses his bag on and that's their queue to leave.

Before they exit the forest, the sun has already set. While walking to the Pokemon Center.

Ash stops, catching the attention of the two other trainers, "What's-!" Maria exclaims, as Ash suddenly whips around.

He stares out dramatically into the moonlight. The other two trainers look at each other worried, "... Go ahead without me." He suddenly says. A powerful aura radiating from him.

The two trainers step back. They look at him puzzled and concerned.

"Go. I have... 'business' to attend to.." Was the last thing he said before he ran off somewhere.

The two look at each other, "...I mean, he stated he wanted to travel alone, and we kinda just tagged along with him from time to time.." The boy said plainly, shrugging it off as he walked into the Care Center.

Maria stood there for a few moments still in slight shock. She blinked before she trailed after the boy, "Wait for me Mitchelle!"

She stops halfway through the huge lobby, and looks back at the door. She pauses there for a moment. Looking back to where Ash went to. Before she hesitantly turned back and shuffled to Mitch.

* * *

Bonus:

"So, Maria. I know you didn't get any extra sleep." He states, as he's about to sip his drink.

Maria slightly chokes on her food, "Pfft... Wh-what? Nooooo. I got sooo much extra sleep."

"Maria, you're lying." He teases, "So why did you wake up early this time?"

Maria gulps, "Well... There was a Pokemon Direct!"

Mitchelle almost chokes, "Wait- *cough* really!? *cough cough* what did they announce?!"

Maria half smirked, a happy glint in her eyes.

"SUN AND MOON SQUEALS! POKEMON ULTRA SUN AND POKEMON ULTRA MOON!" She squealed, everyone in the room heard them and started to speak of the topic in absolute excitement.

"RELEASING WHEN!?"

"NOVEMBER 17, 2017! ALSO THEY HAVE POKEMON GOLD AND SILVER ON THE E-SHOP ON THE RELEASE DATE OF THE NEW POKKEN GAME FOR THE SWITCH!"

"THAT. IS SOMETHING WORTH WAKING UP FOR."


End file.
